We must increase our stamina
by The Layman
Summary: Team RWBY needs to prepare for a match against a team of upperclassmen, but things start to go in a different direction when Yang and Weiss start getting competitive with each other. As you can imagine, hijinx ensue.


_So this year for Octoberween I'm doing something a little different._

Another RWBY story!

_So how this one came about is that I was reading another RWBY fic (it was OC centric) and it had a couple chapters that took place on Halloween. Long story short, the costume ideas for the Cannon character were incredibly uninspired and boring, and that got me thinking what outfits they would _actually_ wear, and that devolved into the fic below. I'm not gonna say what I thought who should wear, because that information is essentially pointless now, but I will say that the outfit Yang ends up wearing during the course of this fic is what I image she'd wear for Halloween. (I'll explain my logic in closing.)_

Anywho, let's get on with the madness, shall we?

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Where in Remnant could she possibly be?" Weiss complained as she paced back and forth in front of the practice arena. Team RWBY was scheduled to have a practice match against the upperclassman Team CRBN (Carbon), only for the eponymous team leader to not show up. Normally, Ruby was often the first one awake, usually taking it upon herself to rouse the rest of the team (as many a migraine could attest to), and always seemed to have an agenda for the day all planned out. Today, however, she had yet to make an appearance, even though _she_ was the one who insisted they all get an early rest so they could make it on time for this important class. "I mean, she was awake when we all left the room this morning," the heiress continued, "so what could she have _possibly_ found that was more important than this?"

"Maybe she ran across a bake sale?" Yang suggested, leaning against the wall, "She does have a rather big sweet tooth after all."

"The sad thing is you're not even joking about that," Weiss said, briefly stopping her pacing to shake her head morosely. That done, she resumed her attempt to wear a trench in the floor.

"Maybe she ran into Team JNRP," Blake said over the lip of the book she was currently reading. (Normally she wouldn't have been allowed to read in class, but _everyone_ was starting to get bored waiting for the scythe wielding, red cape wearing fifteen year old to get here already, even the teacher. Thusly, the students were allowed to pass the time until she arrived.) "She and Nora probably got to talking about food and they lost track of time."

"Then why haven't Ren or Phyrra got them back on track?" Weiss countered, pausing again to face the black haired Faunus. "Huh?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at the Heiress (her silent way of telling her to calm down a peg).

"Regardless of the cause of her tardiness," Glynda Goodwitch said (she was the proctor for the test), "if Ruby Rose does not arrive in the next two minutes then Team RWBY will fail the exercise." She looked down at her Scroll, raising an eyebrow of her own, "Make that 1 minute, 40 seconds."

Weiss proceeded to bang her head repeatedly against the wall.

"Maybe you should go look for her," Blake suggested to Yang, "If she's this late then it might be something more than just her finding cookies."

"You're right. It's not like we're gonna pass anymore anyways.

Weiss went limp and flopped down on the floor, her dignity (and perfect record) gone at this point.

"Three...two...," Glynda counted, the Scroll beeping softly a moment later. "Time's up," she announced, making a mark on the screen, "Miss Xiao Long, you have my permission to go search for-"

At that precise moment Ruby burst through the doors of the classroom,

"I'm...here!" she said, panting heavily, "Sorry I'm late...I kinda fell asleep on my way here (it's a long story that involves Nora and her stockpile of People Like Grapes soda), and then Sun Wukong found me and he gave me his extra cookies to help me wake up again, and we kinda got to talking about our weapons, and then I remembered that this was happening, so I ran here as fast as I could." After taking a much needed breath of air (it was surprising that she was able to get sentence out in one breath) she noticed that everyone seemed to be staring in her general direction. (Weiss had picked herself off the floor and was sending her best glare Ruby's way.) "...what? Did I miss the match or something?"

Weiss, Yang, and several of the other students' hands suddenly formed an irresistible attraction to their respective foreheads.

"Yes Miss Rose, you _did_ miss the match," Glynda informed the young girl, "And because you did not show in the time allotted, your team has received a failing grade for the exercise."

"...oh," she eloquently said. Hesitantly, she asked "Um, I don't suppose there's any way we could do a make up exam or something?"

Glynda was about to lecture the young hunter prodigy about accepting the consequences of her actions when the leader of Team CRBN tapped her on the shoulder.

While she was busy, the other members of Team RWBY decided they had a few questions for their young leader.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"I'm sorry, OK?" Ruby apologized after receiving a rather thorough and mostly coherent chewing out by a one "Weiss Schnee", "It's not like I was trying to make us fail, it was an accident-"

"It cost me my prefect 4.0 GPA!" Weiss shouted. She was being held back by Yang, who had positioned herself between her sister and the irate Ice Queen, and was not taking the whole thing that well. "I will _not_ have that stain on my record!"

"Calm down, Weiss!" Blake said sternly, putting a comforting arm around Ruby, "So Ruby made a bad decision, so what? Making her feel worse about it isn't going to reverse this."

"Yeah Weiss, take a chill pill," Yang agreed.

Feeling she was outnumbered, Weiss willed her body to untense and stopped trying to walk through Yang to get to Ruby. That said, she then pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a doozy of a migraine coming on. "It just _baffles_ me how you thought that binging on soda and stale cookies at one in the morning right before an important match against a team of upperclassmen where attendance is _mandtory_ was a good idea..."

Ruby twiddled her fingers. "...because we promised ourselves not to miss it?" she suggested hesitantly.

Weiss was right, she now had a pounding migraine assaulting the inside of her skull.

"Look," Yang said, trying to play the peacemaker, "what's done is done, so why don't we just-"

"Um, excuse me?" one of the members of Team CRBN said, giving a tiny wave of his hand, "We talked to Ms. Goodwitch, and she said we could have a rematch tomorrow so y'all could keep your grades up."

"Yes!" Ruby shouted, springing to her feet and ("Ah!") startling Blake, "I'm not the cause of our team's failure anymore!"

"Only if we manage to not fail a second time," Weiss remarked, causing Ruby to loose a little of her pep.

"Weiss, we pretty much had a good thing handed to us," Yang explained, "don't make me punch you." She turned to young man from CRBN and held out her hand, "Thanks for swinging that by the way, um...?"

"Ryan," he said shaking Yang's hand, "Ryan Catcher. The rest of CRBN are Cassius (he's the leader), Bart, and Nate."

"Tell the rest of your team thank you for us," Blake said, now recovered from her minor fright.

"Can do!" Ryan said, heading back to his team. Before he got too far he suddenly turned around and said "By the way, you gals might want to get some training in before tomorrow; all of us like to hit hard and hit fast, so keep that in mind!".

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

After classes were officially done for the day, Ruby had decreed that the Team would spend the rest of the day bulking up for their rematch tomorrow.

"Firstly, however," she said as they reached their dorm room, "we need to change into the proper workout attire!" She then rushed to her dresser and began rifling through her extra clothes.

"And the point of that would be...?" Weiss asked, standing back while Ruby frantically tossed clothes onto the floor.

"So we don't get our normal clothes or school uniforms sweaty," Blake explained, going through her own clothes, "like how you were a jersey to play certain sports, or you wear a special uniform for fencing."

Weiss seemed understand (it was probably the analogy to fencing) and went to her own wardrobe to pick out the appropriate attire.

_Now, what to wear?_ she pondered, looking over all her clothes, _I should probably go with my usually battle outfit. After all, one tends to work up a good sweat when one is fighting for their life, so that's probably my best bet. ...On the other hand, I should probably pick something that I wouldn't mind waiting to wear again; who knows how soon I'll need to don my-_

"Wow, you didn't bring _any_ workout duds, did you?"

Weiss whipped around to find Yang looking over her shoulder.

"Seriously," she continued, "nothing but dresses; not a t-shirt in sight..."

"Is there a point to you staring at my wardrobe?" Weiss asked, tapping her foot in an irritated manner (A.K.A. How she normally tapped her foot.), "...While hovering over my shoulder?"

"So you're telling me," Yang said, "that you came to Beacon, a place that ultimately involves lots of movement, and all you brought with you was trendy tops and evening gowns?" Yang tried to suppress a grin, "I mean, I knew rich girls had a reputation for being a bit disconnected from the rest of the world, but..."

"Are you implying that I'm an airhead?" the heiress wondered, turning around and poking Yang in her (very generous) chest. Yang in turn raised her hands in surrender.

"No, I think you're an incredibly intelligent young woman," Yang said, "I'm just saying that you probably didn't plan your stay here as well as you thought." She gestured to the clothes, "That stuff looks more appropriate for taking in the Vale nightlife than taking on a raging Boarbatusk."

Weiss had to admit the blond girl did have a point; she'd originally imagined her stay at Beacon to be quite different than what it turned out to be, though she'd since made peace with that after everything that had happened.

"I suppose there are a few things I'll need to re-evaluate for my stay here..." she relented, retracted her finger.

"Great!" Yang clapped her hands together, "Now we just need to find you something to get sweaty in!"

_She could have at least phrased that differently_, Weiss silently complained as Yang lead her to where her own clothes were kept. (Which, all things considered, was all of five feet away.) Yang then began rifling through the clothes, tossing random articles on the floor. _So _that's_ where Ruby gets it from..._

"I know it's here somewhere...," the Blond Brawler mumbled, pushing things aside so she could look behind them. Without turning around, she waved at her sister and her battle partner, "You guys can head on down, we'll catch up in a bit! Now, where could- Aha! Found it!" Grinning triumphantly, she held up her spoils for Weiss to see.

"...what the hell is that?" she intoned.

"Yeah, I know it isn't exactly the hight of fashion, but it'll do for our purposes."

"Why do you even own that monstrosity?"

"Believe it or not it used to be white, but I must have mixed in a pair of shorts with that load of whites. I think it shrunk a little too..."

"That's not what I asked- Where did you get that tape measure?!"

"That's not important! What is important is that these'll fit you fine, so let's head down to the gym!"

"I am _not_ leaving this room wearing that..._that_!"

"Then put it on when we get there, whatever! _Vamanos_!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Ruby and Blake made their way to the campus gymnasium and had changed into their workout duds, keeping their uniforms in the lockers provided on site.

"Woo!" the young leader whistled, taking in the numerous high quality workout machines and stations the place held, zipping around to admire it all, "This is some pretty high end stuff!"

"I wasn't aware you were into exercise machinery," Blake said, setting her towel and water bottle down on a bench. She'd opted for a sports bra and running shorts to train in, since ease of movement was crucial to her fighting style; anything too loose would just get in her way. (Though she still kept her bow.)

"Nah. My Uncle Qrow had a gym at his place, so I saw it all the time when he was training me."

Ruby, on the other hand, wore a tank top and a pair of looser shorts, on the grounds that "they're more comfortable".

As the two girls limbered up for the ensuing regiment, they heard a commotion coming from the changing area.

"_There is _no way_ I'm setting foot out there in this hideous getup!"_

"_Oh stop being such a baby, you'll be fine! Besides, it's not like it's immodest in any way."_

"_Vulgarity and modesty are not mutually exclusive concepts." _

"_Just get out there already! It's like jumping in a pool; the sooner you do, the sooner you get over the shock." _

"_No, I absolutely _refuse_ to- Hey, what are you doing to me!?" _

"_Trust me, this is for your own good." _

"_'Trust', my foot; let go of me!" _

"...your sister and the Ice Queen are here," Blake stated unnecessarily.

"Sure sounds like it."

A moment later Weiss stumbled through the doors, pushed by an arm that most likely belong to Yang. (The arm then retracted, Yang calling out "I'll be out in a sec!")

It took Blake and Ruby a couple of seconds for their minds to catch up with what their eyes saw.

"My word..."

"Weiss? Are you wearing a-"

"Yes, Ruby," the Schnee heiress said, much more calmly than her twitching eyebrow and gritting teeth (or the quite noticeable blush on her face) would have suggested, "I'm wearing a track suit."

It was true, the ever prim and proper Weiss Schnee, heiress to the vast wealth and power of the Schnee Dust Company, was wearing gray sweat pants, a gray sweat shirt, and a pair of generic looking sneakers.

All she was missing was the baseball cap and a clipboard and she would have been a really good facsimile of a P.E. Coach.

"I didn't know you owned sweat clothes!" was Ruby's first reaction upon regaining her senses.

"_I don't,_" Weiss grit out, her twitch getting worse, "your sister _oh_ so graciously lent them to me to wear for this little exercise."

"Well that was nice of her!" Ruby continued, unaware of the palpable rage and embarrassment spilling off her comrade.

"Speaking of 'her'," Blake interrupted before Weiss could blow her [nonexistent] cap, "what's taking Yang so long to change?"

"Beats me," Ruby shrugged, glancing over at the doors Weiss had emerged from, "she's normally in and out like magic."

"Well when she does come out I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for what she inflicted on me!"

"And that would be what exactly," Yang's voice said from behind Weiss, "pushing you out a door?"

Weiss turned around saw that Yang was indeed now standing behind her, hands placed firmly on her hips and her usual charming smirk on her face. Weiss would have unloaded on her then and there, until she noticed what Yang was actually wearing: leg warmers, wrist bands, pink leggings, and a large, tie-die t-shirt that hung off one shoulder (the right one). In addition, a clump of her voluminous golden hair was tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head with a colorful scrunchy.

"You know," Weiss said, a smile working its way onto her lips, "I suddenly don't feel so disgusted anymore."

"What the heck are you wearing?" Blake asked slowly, having a harder time comprehending her partner's outfit than Weiss's. "It looks like everything you're wearing went out style 40 years ago."

"What can I say?" Yang said, smiling self-assuredly as she flipped her ponytail with her hand, "I appreciate the classics."

"'Jazzercise' is not considered 'classic'," Weiss pointed out, chuckling haughtily, "At least, not by anyone intelligent."

"Oh yeah, because no one _intelligent_ would wear side-tails," Yang retorted, causing the heiress to self consciously stroke her own hair. "Besides, you probably shouldn't be criticizing other people's fashion considering what you're wearing right now."

"_You_ gave me this, so that means you fail on _two_ accounts!" Weiss shot back. "But you know what? Fashion doesn't matter in the long run, because you'll be singing a different tune when _I_ come out of this training stronger than you!"

"Uh oh," Ruby said, knowing full well what Weiss had just unleashed.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked cautiously, feeling like she'd just missed something important.

"Weiss doesn't know what she just got herself into," the young girl explained. "Yang's always had a bit of a competitive streak, and she _reeeeeally_ doesn't like to lose. She even hates losing to inanimate objects."

_So _that's_ why she always answers her phone before the second ring,_ Blake realized. _...and beats me through doors all the time. _

"You sure about that, _Ice Queen_?" Yang asked, putting on her favorite pair of Aviator shades, "How's about we make a little wager on that, hm?"

"What kind of wager?" Weiss asked, matching Yang's [glasses'] stare.

"If you can keep up with me and my workout regiment, then I will wear the track suit to the rematch tomorrow. However, since I don't think there's the slightest chance of that, you have to wear _this-_" Yang gestured to her outfit. "-tomorrow. We got a deal?" Yang held her hand out for Weiss to shake.

"Weiss," Ruby warned, "you don't have to do this. Why don't we all just calm down, and-"

"You're on!" Weiss took Yang's hand and gave it a hearty shake.

"Alright then, to the treadmills!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"I usually do about 10K on a run," the blond brawler explain as she and Weiss stood atop their respective treadmills, "but in the interest fairness I'll set the limit to 5K so you won't die of exhaustion."

"Hah!" Weiss scoffed, flipping her ponytail back in a haughty manner before pointing direct at Yang['s rather sizable chest region], "Just you watch, I'll surpass your measly five kilometer limit, no problem!"

"That's the spirit!" Yang cheered as she programed her machine, Weiss doing likewise.

"So, out of curiosity, is there any way to get them to call it off?" Blake asked, figuring Ruby possessed some knowledge that would resolve the crisis without a trip to the infirmary.

"No, not really," the young leader said morosely, hanging her head. "Yang's the most stubborn person I know, and Weiss is...well, Weiss."

"I see." The Faunus girl turned back to the two treadmills, where the occupants of said treadmills had already begun running.

"Looking good, Weiss!" Yang said, "Might want to slow your pace, you don't wanna get winded too early."

"Intimidating me won't work!" Weiss retorted, panting slightly, "I relish the thought of seeing you in this _monstrosity_!"

The girls ran for about ten minutes, both of them occasionally reaching for their water bottles to keep hydrated. Eventually they stopped, sitting on the edge of the machines and panting.

"Not bad, Princess," Yang said, guzzling her water, "I'm legitimately impressed."

"Well," Weiss panted, "then you'll be positively joyful when I finish all your little trials."

"Then get your second wind and follow me to the next station."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Weightlifting!"

Weiss looked over the rack of different weights benches, wondering how much the fighter lifted normally. However much it was, she was sure she could match (if not top) it.

"Now you take these ten lb. barbells and put them on the shaft there. We'll each do fifty reps each, no time limit."

"Sounds easy enough."

By this time Ruby and Blake had started using the other machines- no sense in letting their time here go to waste, after all- going at a much less competitive pace.

"This is fun!" Ruby said as she pedaled on one of the exercise bikes, "We should do this more often!"

"Provided the place is still standing when those two are done with it..." Blake glanced over the heiress and the fighter, watching them "pump iron". For all the sweat pouring down her head (Blake was starting to smell it now...) Weiss was actually managing to keep up with the goals Yang set for her; she might just win the bet on sheer willpower, the Faunus thought to herself.

"Wow, those two are really going at it, aren't they?" a new voice said.

The two [relatively] normal, non-competing members of Team RWBY turned to find Jaune Arc of Team JPNR standing in the doorway, waving at them.

"Oh hi Jaune!" Ruby called back, hoping off the bike, "What brings you down here?"

"Oh, you know," the blond hair boy said, not so subtly flexing his arms. (Muscles to be determined), "just doing some _manly_ things, thought about getting in a few pumps-"

"'Reps'," Yang said from her bench, not looking up.

"-_Reps_," he corrected, "lifting weights and stuff." He flexed a bit more before adding "How about you?"

"We're getting ready for a match tomorrow," Ruby explained, "though Weiss and my sister are doing something different."

"Actually, it looks like they're just lifting weights," Jaune [unintelligently] pointed out. His brain then realized that it was _Weiss_ was one of the girls doing the lifting, "Um, why the heck is _Weiss_ lighting weights?"

"She and Yang made a bet," Ruby explained, as though that would explain everything.

"...yeah that doesn't really explain anything," Jaune said.

"Yang and Weiss got catty about each other's outfits, Weiss made a comment without thinking, and now she's trying to beat Yang on her terms," Blake stepped in, providing a more detailed explanation for the poor boy.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Kinda..." He shrugged, putting it off as "one of those girl things".

"They are other benches over there if you still want to work out," Ruby suggested, pointing to some empty stations with monstrously over sized weights on the other wall.

"Uh, you know...," he stammered, awkwardly shuffling back towards the door, "I actually just remembered that Pyrrha and I had to...later!" He then turned and zipped out the doors and down the hall.

"Huh, weird..." Ruby shrugged, putting it off as "one of those guy things" and hopped back on her bike, pedaling like the wind.

"Aaaaand fifty for me!" Yang grunted from her bench. She set her weights on the hold and turn to check on Weiss, "How many reps you on over there, Princess?"

"_Fifty-four!_" Weiss strained, looking like her arms were about to fall apart from all the vibrating.

"Whoa, that's more than enough!" she said, grabbing the weight from Weiss, "I think it's safe to say you passed."

"I could have done more!" the heiress insisted, panting heavily. Sweat was practically pouring off her brow, and it looked like she would collapse if she took more than a few steps unaided.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to melt into a pool of jello." As impressed as Yang was that Weiss was still in the game, she didn't want the poor girl to kill herself trying to win. "Good thing we're taking it slow, or else you actually _would_ have killed yourself by now."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"It means that if we'd done my _normal _regiment, you'd be laying on a table with a little tag on your toe," Yang said bluntly.

A look of clarity washed over Weiss's face, "So you were going easy on me?!"

"Yes, unless you're trying to get an in depth tour of the morgue the hard way."

"_Ugh_!" Ruby groaned; she was _really_ hoping they could get through the night without racking up any marks on their permanent records (not a myth, surprise of all surprises).

She was about to play peacemaker again when Weiss's hand shot up, silencing the petite Brunette (with red highlights).

"What gives you the right to treat me like some repressed, simpering little floozy who wouldn't survive getting water splashed on her, much less hunting Grimm like we do!" She stood up, bringing herself up to her full hight and giving Yang her best Death Glare, "We are going to continue doing this, and we are going to do the same workout regime that you normally do, as per the bet. Now-" Weiss folded her arms over her chest. "-what is the next activity?"

Yang saw the determination plain on Weiss's [practically albino] face. Normally she would have applauded the girl's "never back down" attitude, ...if she weren't so insistent on doing everything possible to seriously injure herself in the process. By sheer luck she spied a convenient poster on the wall for a special event happening a few rooms down from theirs.

"Follow me," she said, grinning deviously. She felt slightly bad about fixing the deck like she was, but it was ultimately better than Weiss ending up in the infirmary, "I think you'll find this 'activity' delightfully ironic." She motioned for Weiss to follow her, "Ruby, Blake, you guys come too; I'm gonna need witnesses."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake all stood frozen, their jaws practically scraping the floor because of what lay before them.

"Don't know how, don't know why," Yang said jovially, "but I'm sure glad it's here. Ladies, get ready to witness some of the best nostalgia ever conceived!"

"I thought it went extinct...," Weiss gasped, utterly flabbergasted that there was a group of people (at Beacon Academy, no less) who were actually _waiting_ to Jazzercise.

"You two can have a seat if you don't want to participate," the blond offered, motioning to some chairs set up along the side of the room, "but you'll be missing out on a _Yang_ load of fun!"

Her [terrible] pun was met with two blank stares, and one look of confusion.

"...you guys are no fun," Yang pouted. Reluctantly, she motioned for Weiss to follow her, heading into the crowd of gathered students (plus a couple faculty).

"Are you gonna try?" Ruby asked Blake, who was regarding the throng curiously.

"Maybe next time," the Faunus said, "depends on what it's like."

"OK, you ready?" Yang asked as she and Weiss were stretching, "And out of fairness, we keep going until one of us decides they've had enough and sits down." She turned to Weiss, her face looking deadly serious, "I'm serious, Weiss, 'noble pride' be damned; if you feel like you're about to faint, you sit down."

"I doubt I will," Weiss said snootily, "but it does make sense, healthwise." She mulled it over for a second, then turned to face Yang. "Fine, I won't overexert myself," she promised. "So how is this supposed to work?"

At that moment the large television screen on the far wall came to life, a perky looking woman wearing leg warmers and spandex appearing in front of a beige background.

"_OK folks,_" the woman on screen said, _"are you guys ready to boogie!"_ A high-tempo club track started playing over the speaker, and the woman started bobbing to the music, _"And left, right, left, right! Come on everyone, boogie down!"_

Weiss just stared as everyone, many of whom she recognized (she could have sworn she saw Nora Valkyrie somewhere in the crowd), started moving with what the woman was doing on screen.

"This must be was Hell is like...," she muttered, still disbelieving.

"Don't just stand there, Weiss," Yang said, moving along with the rest, "You wanna win, then do like the lady says and Boogie down!"

Steeling herself, Weiss turned forward and followed the movements shown on the TV monitor, albeit more awkwardly than the others (she was a first timer, after all).

"You know," Blake commented as she and Ruby sat and watched, "even after getting to know her, I never thought the day would come that I would see the day _Weiss Schnee_ would be Jazzercising. Then again, I never thought I'd see Yang doing this either."

"That's Yang, always doing things her own way," Ruby remarked, focusing more on her own partner's 'performance', "Keep it up Weiss, you can do it!"

At keep it up she did. The session went on for about an hour, and both the blond brawler and the Schnee heiress showed no signs of stopping; both had worked up a good sweat, and their breathing had become more labored, but neither showed any signs of slowing down. Most of the other students had left, and the few that remained were taking a breather before they started up again.

"Feel like a break yet?" asked Yang, panting.

"Nope," she responded, panting as swell, "How about you?"

"I could do this all night!" Yang bragged, "In fact, what say we kick it up a notch?"

"Fine by me!" Weiss said, ready to meet with whatever new challenge Yang threw at her.

"OK then!" Yang then proceeded to double her pace, urging Weiss to follow suit.

This went on for about five minutes before Weiss fell to her knees, panting heavily.

"Yes," Yang cheered, "Yang wins! And the crowd goes wild! Ahhh! Ahhh!" She then turned to Weiss, who was still on the ground, "Hey, you OK there, Weiss?"

"Just..._peachy..._," Weiss growled in between breathes. She grabbed the water bottle that Ruby offered her, guzzling it down as Blake joined them as well. "I demand a rematch."

"Sorry," Yang wagged her finger at the white haired girl, "but rules are rules; you hit the ground first, so you lose."

"Feh!" Weiss scoffed. She continued to sit on the floor, unwilling to accept anyone's offers of a hand up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Yang said, heading for the door, "but I feel pumped and ready for the match tomorrow; see you guys back at the room!

"And Weiss," she called before disappearing down the hall, "I'll have these duds washed and ready for you to wear, so be prepared for lots of cameras!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

The next day Team RWBY arrived at class, ready to take on the upperclassmen Team CRBN.

However...

"If Miss Xiao-Long doesn't arrive in the next five minutes, Team RWBY will fail the make up match," Glynda said, tapping a stylus against her Scroll impatiently.

"Does anyone else feel like we've don this before?" Blake asked.

"Don't remind me...," Weiss grumbled, shuffling uncomfortably in her outfit. (Yang called it the "Jazzercise Special".)

"I wonder what could be keeping her," Ruby wondered, oblivious to the Deja-vu the others were feeling.

"She said 'I'll just be a minute' when we left the room," Blake mused, "and she already had her uniform on, so what could she possibly-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Yang called, suddenly bursting through the door. "I, uh...couldn't tie my shoes properly," she attempted lamely.

"A likely story!" Weiss snapped, spinning around to give Yang one of her patented "Glares of Death", only to be rendered speechless by what sight she beheld.

The elder sister of their team leader was wearing the same track suit ensemble Weiss had worn yesterday, and it was even more apparent that the outfit didn't fit her now that she wore it.

"So, did I miss the match?" Yang asked, as if she _hadn't _just appeared wearing an ill fitting track suit.

"U-um, no," Glynda stammered, "you've made it in time. I'll go let Team CRBN know you're all here."

"Yang, why did you change again?" Ruby asked, "Nothing happened to you uniform, right?"

"No, but a girl's allowed change her mind at the last minute, isn't she?" the elder girl shrugged, turning to Ms. Goodwitch, "So how's this make up thing supposed to work?"

"The original exercise was based around working with another Hunter, not necessarily your assigned partner," the teacher explained, "so this match will work under similar parameters; Team RWBY will be split into two teams, consisting of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna on the first team, and Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long on the second." She turned to the fifteen year old Hunter, "Miss Rose, you and Miss Belladonna will go first."

As Ruby and Blake stepped into the arena, Weiss cautiously tapped Yang on the shoulder. "Yes?" the blond answered.

"Why are you wearing at monstrosity?" Weiss asked. "I mean, you won the bet, so..."

"I guess it's because you worked so hard to win," she said, after a moment of thought, "That, and kinda as an apology for underestimating you. If we ever decide to be workout buddies again, I promise I won't go easy on you anymore." She held out her hand, waiting for it to be shaken, "Deal?"

Weiss took a moment to think about it, then took Yang's hand firmly in her own.

"Deal," she agreed, "And I promise not to bite off more than I can chew."

"Glad to hear it!" An agreement reached, the two girls settled into watching Ruby and Blake thoroughly wreck the older student's behinds.

"Guys?" Ryan said to the rest of his team after they'd surrendered, "I think we need to train a bit more before we fight these chicks again."

"Good idea," Cassius said, "I decree the rest of the day after classes is devoted to training more."

"_Agreement!" _Bart and Nate said in unison. (They'd received particularly harsh thrashings during the brouhaha.)

"Miss Schnee, Miss Xiao-Long, you're both up next," Glynda announced, earning an emphatic groan from Team CRBN.

"You wanna change before we do this?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Actually," Weiss said, "I think I'm good."

"Perfect! Then let's get over there and Yang their heads in!"

Yang's [still terrible] pun was met with awkward silence and blank stares.

"Sheesh, you people have _no_ sense of humor!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_And there you have it, boils and ghouls! _

_So when I was thinking up Halloween costumes for RWBY and JNPR to wear, it dawned on me that Yang probably is a huge fan of the 80's. (_Our_ 80's, I don't know what year that would equate to in Remnant's timeline.) Think about it; she wears Aviator sunglasses, she uses those terrible puns of hers, she's about the age where she _would_ appreciate nostalgia like that, and she just downright seems like the kind of person who actually would like Jazzercise unironically. Monty, if you're somehow reading this, and if you haven't already (I've only seen up to S2, E4 in the show when I wrote this), please make Yang as 80's as possible; she'll thank you for it!_

So that's about it. I am now prepping myself for when NaNoWriMo comes around in less than a week, so the next time I'll be posting anything will be in December.


End file.
